


Hunt

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Hunt

You knew it was foolish, to take on a djinn alone. But you just couldn’t go on another hunt with Sam and Dean, and definitely not with Gabriel. You were in your motel, they’d given you a twin room for the price of a single, but you’d given a fake card for that anyway. You sat on the bed and looked through your backpack of weapons, ensuring you had everything you needed. You slid the backpack onto your back, standing up. You picked your phone and the key up, walking out of the room. You locked the door and shoved the key into your bag, walking thorough the streets until you found the building you needed to be in. You looked over the darkened street, and no one was there, allowing you to walk in freely.

 

Gabriel appeared in the bunker, a flare in his chest. He’d planned to invite you out for a drink, without the brothers being there. When he couldn’t find you, he transported himself across to the general area he could sense you were in. Having weakened grace, he could only locate you to a mile wide area. When he appeared in the street, he closed his eyes and used his grace to locate you better. He walked into the building, and found you tied up in a chair. He looked around, noting the djinn was dead in the corner. He went over and ensured it was fully dead, before untying you and carrying you out of the building, where he transported you back to the motel. He laid you on the bed, looking over your lifeless body. Making a note of the facts, he realised he’d need to go into the djinn- induced dream, in order to wake you. He zapped himself in, looking around. He was in a school, or that’s what he assumed based on the various children’s drawings that covered the walls. He walked around, occasionally passing children, who would look at him weirdly, he hadn’t realised his wings were visible in this plane of existence.

 

When he found your classroom, he stood outside. You’d appeared so happy, something he hadn’t seen on you for many years. You noticed him, and walked over to him.   
“Hey Gabriel, what are you doing here?” You asked. He knew that he should tell you it’s a dream, should wake you up and heal you. But seeing you so happy, even if he wasn’t involved in this life, he couldn’t help himself but let you indulge for a little longer.   
“I just came to see my favourite human” He smiled. You nodded and smiled.

“Still coming tonight out with me and Jeremy?” You asked.  
“Jeremy?” Gabriel asked.   
“Yeah, Jeremy. My husband” You said. He felt his heart sink, and he looked down.   
“Uh...Can I talk to you in private?” He asked, looking back to see the children staring at you and him. You nodded and pulled him into a supply closet.   
“This is a dream” He said.   
“What?” You asked.   
“It’s a dream. Djinn induced dream” He said. You sighed and nodded.   
“I knew it was too good to be true. How do I get out of this” You asked.   
“Follow me” He said. You nodded and smiled, following him out of the building. He lead you out and down the street, into a warehouse that you vaguely recognised. He walked in, a gun in his hand. You gripped his hand, twining your fingers together. Gabriel smiled and looked down.   
“Everything okay?” He asked, quietly. You nodded and smiled. He smiled and squeezed your hand before moving to the area where the djinn was. He handed you the gun and stepped aside. You smiled and shot the djinn in the head, watching it collapse to the floor.   
“I have to go” Gabriel said. You frowned.   
“Your dream will end. If I’m still here, I’ll die” He said. You nodded.  
“How do I get out of it?” You asked.   
“Just wake up” He said, fading. You nodded, but didn’t have a clue what he meant.

 

Days passed before you awoke, and Gabriel didn’t leave your bedside once. You awoke with a gasp and a jolt.   
“Fuck” You cursed.   
“You’re okay. You’re safe” He said, grabbing you a bottle of water. You nodded and took some deep breaths, before drinking the water. You looked over to him.   
“I love you” You blurted out, before drinking some water. His eyes widened.  
“You do?” He asked, and you’d be scared if it wasn’t for the smile that covered his face. You nodded before throwing the empty bottle into the trash. You pulled him over you and kissed him deeply, moving your hands to his hips, his hands moving to your shoulders. You groaned and rocked against him, moaning louder and louder.   
“Fuck” You cursed. He chuckled.   
“Needy?” He asked, brushing some hair behind your ear. You nodded and smirked, tilting your head. He grinned at the bared neck and bit down.   
“Mine” He growled – almost feral. You moaned loudly, spreading your legs slightly. Gabriel chuckled and slid back, pulling your pants away.  
“Is this okay?” He asked. You nodded and panted, reaching down to entangle your fingers in his hair. He smirked and pushed your panties aside, before ducking down and eating you out. You moaned loudly and panted, rolling against him. It didn’t take long for you to come, it’d been so long since you’d had a good lay. You came with a loud moan, tugging on Gabriel’s hair. He chuckled and sat back.   
“Good?” He asked. You panted and nodded, pulling him over you to kiss him deeply.   
“Fuck” You whispered, reaching down to unzip his pants. He groaned, his hips rocking slightly. You leant down and stroked him, chuckling slightly. He groaned and bucked into your hands. You smiled and shifted so he could fuck in between your legs. He moaned louder and shifted to lay on his back, lifting you onto his lap. You groaned and shifted til you were just enough above him that he could feel how tight you were.   
“Is this okay?” He asked again. You nodded.   
“Fuck yeah” You groaned. He moaned and fucked up into you. You moaned loudly and threw your head back, rolling against him. It didn’t you long to come, and the feel of you tightening around him made him come with a loud moan.

 

A while later, you shifted on the bed to curl up on Gabriel’s chest. He brushed his fingers through your hair as you slept.

 


End file.
